Ti Voglio Bene
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Lo cierto era que, aunque Winry respondía con naturalidad a sus cuestionamientos y no había nada en su expresión corporal que lo demostrara, no le agradaba estar cerca de Roy Mustang. Había algo acerca de su apariencia atractiva que se le antojaba peligroso y no quería averiguar por qué. Podía vivir con esa duda el resto de su existencia, creía.


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece. Es de Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Línea temporal: Algún punto no definido en el manga/Brotherhood.**

**Nota1: Ti voglio bene significa "te quiero mucho" o "te amo" en italiano. Se utiliza para decir a la pareja, a los amigos, a la familia. No confundir con "ti amo" que es casi exclusivamente para la pareja.**

**Nota2: Sé que Roy no le dice Miss Rockbell a Winry, pero me da igual.**

* * *

**TI VOGLIO BENE**

_Capítulo I_

Winry arribó a la estación de Central cargando su usual equipo de herramientas en su espalda. Como no era la primera vez que se encontraba en la capital, Edward no había enviado a nadie que la recogiera y, por esto, la mecánica asumió que el desperfecto en la prótesis de su mejor cliente no era tan urgente como creía en un principio. Terminó cogiendo un taxi que la llevó hasta las oficinas principales de la milicia. Pagó con su dinero y dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento al conductor, quien, educadamente, intentó ayudarla a trasportar su equipaje. Habló con los guardias de la entrada del cuartel y pidió que se le avisara a Edward sobre su presencia; esperó pacientemente en la entrada. El soldado que la recibió regresó agitado, diciendo que el Alquimista Estatal Edward Elric se encontraba fuera en esos momentos, pero que el Coronel Roy Mustang la recibiría mientras tanto. Winry declinó educadamente su oferta y pidió que la llevaran a la cafetería. Se le entregó un carnet de visitante para evitar preguntas estando dentro del edificio y se le otorgó la libertad de explorar la primera planta a su antojo.

Vista fija en su café, Winry se preguntó en que lío habría metido Edward a Alphonse y, en consecuencia, a él mismo. La tenía muy preocupada. No paraban quietos siquiera un día y, cuando lo hacían, normalmente era porque una catástrofe los había obligado a ello. Tomó unos cuantos sorbitos de café con la expresión turbada por su línea de pensamientos, aunque también estaba deseosa de que sus amigos dela infancia retornaran lo más pronto posible. Comenzaba a aburrirse.

—Muy buenos días, Miss Rockbell —Roy Mustang la saludó. Winry no se sobresaltó en absoluto al escuchar su voz de repente; ya lo había visto entrar a la cafetería hacía unos cuantos segundos.

—Buenos días, Coronel Mustang —le respondió con formalidad.

Roy se acomodó en una silla frente a ella y le pidió a una colega que pasaba por allí que le trajera un café. Winry observó como la mujer en cuestión asentía con gusto y anteponían las necesidades del hombre a las suyas propias. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida y volvió a desviar su atención a su propia infusión. Mustang era un rompe corazones y, lo peor de todo, él sabía el efecto que causaba en las mujeres, aprovechándose de ello.

—Lamento que no encontraras a Acero y su hermano. Debe ser molesto esperar a esos dos.

—No importa. Estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo.

—Los Elric deberían tenerte más consideración.

—Ellos simplemente son así y yo los acepto. Igualmente, nada de lo que diga o haga yo cambiará su modo de proceder.

—Lo sé. Les gusta siempre resolver las cosas por sí mismos.

Después de esa pequeña charla, Roy terminó su café de un trago, el cual había llegado desde hacía rato. Se levantó de la mesa y ofreció a Winry a acompañarlo a su oficina. Ella estuvo a punto de negar; ¿qué haría en el despacho de un coronel? Probablemente lo mismo que en la cafetería: aburrirse. Aceptó de buena gana, pensando que podría saludar a la señorita Hawkeye ya que se encontraba por allí. Roy se ofreció a cargar su equipaje y, antes de que la rubia pudiera decir nada, ya llevaba su caja de herramientas y su pequeña maleta en las manos. Al principio pareció sorprendido por la cantidad de peso que cargaba la chica, pero no emitió queja alguna ni hizo comentario sobre el asunto. Simplemente caminó con Winry siguiéndole los pasos a un metro de distancia.

Lo cierto era que, aunque la mecánica respondía con naturalidad a sus cuestionamientos y no había nada que lo demostrara, no le agradaba estar cerca de Roy. Por lo menos no mucho tiempo. Había algo en su apariencia atractiva que se le antojaba peligroso y no quería averiguar por qué. Podía vivir con esa duda el resto de su existencia, creía.

En la oficina del militar de cabello negro, Winry se dirigió directamente al encuentro con Riza Hawkeye. La saludó de buena gana y mantuvo una sincera, agradable y larga conversación con ella. Estaba contenta, además, de que ahora podía respirar tranquilamente. Ya no estaba sola con el Coronel.

Roy anunció, cerca de media hora después, que los hermanos Elric estaban teniendo un retraso y que llegarían muy tarde. Al parecer habían metido la pata mientras hacían un inventario en el laboratorio de investigación número dos y tenían que quedarse a reparar y realizar nuevamente el conteo de lo que fuera que estaban contando. Winry acordó, al escuchar su pequeño informe de los hechos, que era mejor marcharse. Prefería pasearse sin rumbo por Central que estar en los cuarteles de la milicia. Era un lugar muy incómodo para una civil como ella.

—Típico de ellos —dijo Roy cuando Winry estaba a punto de despedirse de él—. Ahora, Miss Rockbell, déjame reservarte una habitación en un buen hotel. Así podremos darle tu localización a los Elric en cuanto estén de vuelta-

—Gracias —aceptó la mecánica sin nada más que decir. Roy Mustang sonrió de medio lado y marcó un número telefónico de memoria.. Rockbell tuvo la desagradable sospecha de que ese era el lugar favorito de Roy, ése al que acudía con todas sus citas después de haberlas engatusado durante una cena. No era estúpida, conocía como se manejaba el mundo de los adultos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Winry —escuchó su nombre al otro lado de la línea. Se tallo los ojos antes de emitir sonido alguno y echó un vistazo al reloj de pared de la pared que estaba a su derecha. Ya era la tarde y ella había dormido, cuando menos, cuatro horas.

—¿Qué pasa, Al? —preguntó con voz pastosa.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, gracias por preguntar.

—¿No estás molesta?

—¿Debería estarlo? —preguntó confundida, parpadeando varias veces.

—Creí que estarías enojada porque te tenemos esperando desde la mañana.

—Estoy acostumbrada —bostezó.

—Discúlpanos, Winry. Pero vamos a recompensártelo esta noche. He convencido a mi hermano de reservar una mesa en un bonito restaurate. Estoy seguro de que te gustará. Ponte unn bonito vestido y nos vemos allá alas ocho de la noche. No podemos pasar por ti, pero ten por seguro que te llevaremos de regreso. En cuanto mi hermano deje de pelear te llamaré de nuevo para confirmar la dirección, ¿sí?

—Está bien, Al; gracias. Pero no debiste haberte molestado. Eres muy dulce, ya sabes.

—No es nada. Gracias a ti por estar a nuestro lado.

Colgaron.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pasaban de las ocho y treinta y no había rastro alguno de Alphonse y Edward. Winry jugaba con el borde de su vestido azul con ansiedad y lanzaba miradas preocupadas y homicidas a la entrada del restaurante. Pero no importaba cuando ni cuanto mirara a la puerta, sus amigos de la infancia no cruzaban el umbral. El mesero comenzaba a molestarse al ver que no ordenaba nada y que seguía con el mismo vaso de agua con el que comenzó, y Winry sentía las miradas condescendientes de todos los presentes en el lugar. Seguramente pensaban que su novio la había plantado y que era patética por seguirlo esperando allí.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse y dar por terminada su espera por los Elric, un mesero se acercó a ella y le colocó en frente un plato del que ella no sabía siquiera el nombre, pero que lucía extremadamente apetitoso. Un vaso de jugo de naranja fue servido para acompañar su comida. Era menor de edad, después de todo. No podía beber alcohol, por lo menos legalmente.

—Yo no he ordenado nada.

—El caballero del jardín lo ha hecho por usted. Ha dicho que no se preocupe por los gastos y me pidió que le dijera textualmente "que tenga una buena cena, Miss Rockbell".

La mecánica de automail apretó los labios. Había escuchado suficientes "Miss Rockbell" durante todo el día para no tener que ir a asomarse a las mesas del jardín para comprobar de quien provenía la invitación.

Winry se acomodó nuevamente en su asiento y tomó los cubiertos con propiedad, cortó un pedazo de carne y se lo llevó a la boca. Sabía delicioso. Mientras degustaba la comida, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se desviaran hacia Roy Mustang (después de todo, él la estaba pagando). Con toda certeza estaba en una de las lujosas mesas de la terraza, bebiendo vino y comiendo un platillo extravagante junto a una morena tonta que reía cada vez que él recitaba alguna de sus líneas ensayadas y gastadas una y mil veces. Una rabia sin sentido se apoderó de ella y Winry apretó los cubiertos con fuerza. Se obligó a serenarse y a no mostrar sus emociones en su rostro. Ya podría desquitarse con Edward y Alphonse después.

—Buenas noches, Miss Rockbell.

La aludida se reprendió por no terminar de cenar más rápidamente.

—Buenas noches, señor Mustang. Gracias por la cena. Fue un gran detalle de su parte —respondió con sinceridad. El gesto la conmovía de alguna manera, sobre todo porque ella no era la conquista de la noche del hombre y, por lo tanto, no tenía ninguna obligación de invitarla.

Justo como había sucedido en la mañana, Roy se sentó frente a ella y esperó en silencio a que terminara su cena antes de reanudar la conversación.

—Asumo que Acero ha metido la pata otra vez.

—No han aparecido a pesar de que ellos me invitaron —concedió.

—¿Quieres que llame a la oficina? Conociendo a esos dos, probablemente se han metido en una pelea nacional y la mitad de Amestris ya está enterada de su paradero. Lástima que nosotros pertenecemos a la mitad que no.

—No, gracias. Creo que me iré al hotel. No tengo nada más que hacer en este restaurante.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No quiero causarle más molestias, además, presumo que ha venido acompañado. No puede dejar a su cita por mí. No se preocupe, yo puedo defenderme sola.

—Irina se ha marchado en un taxi antes de que llegara a la mesa. Le dije que no podía dejar a una jovencita sola en medio de una tragedia.

—No estoy en medio de una tragedia —frunció el ceño.

—Edward Elric es una tragedia para mí. Ahora marchémonos. No es bueno que andes tan tarde por la calle.

—Técnicamente no estoy en la calle.

—Esas son nimiedades.

—¿Winry? —una tercera voz se unió a la conversación, luego una cuarta volvió a repetir su nombre—. Lo sentimos mucho, nos surgió algo…

—Mi hermano se metió en una pelea —interrumpió Alphonse—. Un ladrón que robaba a un ama de casa. Por lo menos esta vez estaba del lado de la justicia.

—¡Hey, Al!

—Es cierto y tú lo sabes, hermano. Te metes en peleas a diestro y siniestro si te quito un ojo de encima.

Mientras los hermanos discutían, Winry le preguntó la hora a Roy. Él le contestó que eran las diez menos veinte. La mecánica se sintió molesta ante este hecho. ¿No pudieron llamarla siquiera? ¿Y cómo sabían que estaría allí todavía? Si no hubiera sido por el coronel, ella hacía mucho tiempo que habría abandonado el restaurante. Los tenía muy mal acostumbrados. Ellos ya asumían que ella siempre los esperaría, aceptando las explicaciones que le dieran sin más que un poco de pelea.

—Paren. Entiendo. Y los disculpo, pero ahora mismo no estoy de humor tratar con ustedes. Mañana veremos lo de tu mantenimiento, Ed. Hasta entonces, me marcho.

—¿Y cómo piensas irte?

—Sí, Winry. Por lo menos déjanos llevarte —pidió Alphonse.

—No. Gracias. He dicho que no quiero verlos.

—Yo la llevaré, Acero. Igual ya se lo había ofrecido.

Edward envió una mirada de desprecio a su superior. Él no estaba de acuerdo en que llevara a Winry, pero viendo lo molesta que estaba su amiga de la infancia era mejor no refutar nada y aceptar su ayuda. Roy era, para su desgracia, mejor que un extraño.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Winry estaba mentalmente muy cansada. Exhausta y molesta. Ella había decidido mantener su distancia de Roy y este día todo le estaba saliendo tan mal que sucedía exactamente lo contrario. Pues ahora mismo estaba enfurruñada en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Roy con la cabeza pegada a la ventanilla. De hecho, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el coche paró hasta que Roy la llamó desde afuera del vehículo para que lo dejara abrirle la puerta. Winry retiró la cara de la ventanilla y dejó que el coronel fuera un caballero, el cual le abrió la puerta y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Durante ese fugaz momento en el que tuvo contacto directo con su piel, Winry encontró respuesta a la duda de la mañana. Ya sabía por qué Roy Mustang le parecía tan condenadamente peligroso: porque, aunque ella estuviera consciente de sus puntos negativos y su modo de operar, él aun así se las había ingeniado para que, a la luz de la luna y con una sonrisa calculada, se sintiera atraída por él.

* * *

**Sí, es un multicapitular.**


End file.
